


У мертвых нет имен

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Все только началось, а произошедшее было лишь прелюдией к настоящему ужасу…





	У мертвых нет имен

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, ориджинал.

— Все закончилось, дочка, — и, улыбаясь, усатый полицейский потрепал ее по плечу. — Закончилось.  
Закончилось? А ничего не закончилось.  
Ни-че-го.   
Все только началось, а произошедшее было лишь прелюдией к настоящему ужасу...  
Она качала головой, разглядывая свои ботинки, кутаясь в шерстяной плед. Крики, охи и сигналы автомобилей давно слились в белый шум. Она ничего не слышала, погружаясь все глубже и глубже внутрь себя. А люди вокруг не замечали этого, они бегали повсюду и загружали трупы в машины.   
Ни-че-го.

Ведь все начиналось как невинная шутка, развлечение. Они всего лишь решили отметить праздник, которой и праздником не был в их краях. Лишь повод погулять и напиться под громкую музыку и визги беснующейся толпы.   
Их было пятеро: три мальчика и две девочки, лучшие друзья, однокурсники. Всегда вместе... но сейчас не осталось никого кроме одной. И она не понимала, что привело к этому. Почему именно она осталась? У нее не было способностей, навыков... Ничего, чтобы выжить, справиться, спастись.   
Но ведь осталась. Почему она? Почему она смогла, а они нет? 

Ее трясло, но никто этого не видел. Кто-то подходил, что-то говорил, но слова пролетали мимо, не касаясь, обтекая.  
Все без толку. Ничего не закончилось.

Они всего лишь хотели развлечься... Это была заманчивая идея: залезть в заброшенную больницу и побегать по коридорам. Банально, глупо, но так весело.   
Хэллоуин же!   
Чертов Хэллоуин!  
Они не хотели никого тревожить, не желали никому зла. Всего лишь расслабиться, подурачиться, отдохнуть. Что в этом дурного, неправильного?

К ней подошла женщина в мятой бежевой куртке. Она тоже что-то говорила, участливо гладила ее руки, улыбалась, хотя на лице была грусть.  
Ни-че-го.  
Это все не важно, их сочувствие, желание помочь. Все они думают, что все уже закончилось, ведь убийц поймали. Не понимают. Их там не было... они не видели... Желудок свело, давно съеденная еда попросилась наружу. 

Удача. Чистая, ничем не подкрепленная удача. Шанс один на миллион. Она выжила, а они нет. Их убили. Жестоко, бессмысленно... чтобы повеселиться, расслабиться.   
Это не была одна из тех страшных сказочек, которые так любит Голливуд. Не было призраков, не было демонов, оборотней и прочих мрачных, но таких волнительных тварей. Хэллоуин, ну и что?   
Повод повеселиться.  
Она все еще не понимала.  
Ни демонов, ни призраков и кого-то еще, чьи поступки такие простые и понятные. Убивают, калечат и похищают, так как это прописано в их сущности. Они такими созданы. А люди? Немножечко выпили, немножечко переиграли, немножечко сошли с ума... погрязли в жестокости, и всеобщее желание повеселиться дало такой эффект.

Она качала головой. Кто-то помог ей подняться и увел к машине. Ее отвезли в больницу, где она пролежала неделю, залечивая физические раны и скрываясь от журналистов.   
Но не душевные — с этим было гораздо больше проблем. Родители наняли психолога, к которому она ходила раз в неделю. Каждая ее встреча с ним начиналась с одного и того же вопроса:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Она молчала, даже в мыслях не проговаривала ответ.   
— Как тебя зовут?  
И опять тишина. Это было единственное, на что она не отвечала. Могла рассказать о том, что произошло, о своих ощущениях, снах и страхах. Но имя... у мертвых же нет имен. И ей казалось, что в тот страшный день она погибла вместе с остальными. Только по невероятному стечению обстоятельств она смогла остаться в этом мире, потеряв себя в том бессмысленном ужасе.

Ничего не изменилось с того дня. Ничего не наладилось.  
Ни-че-го.  
Ей снились кошмары, но она редко их запоминала. Просто плохо спала, ворочалась, кричала. Ей казалось, что произошедшее может произойти опять. Какова вероятность столкнуться с такими же убийцами? Не там свернуть на привычной дороге до дома, задержаться чуть дольше в гостях. Не в то время, и не в том месте. Но она не боялась оставаться одна, ведь знала, что в ее дом никто проникнуть не сможет. Это ведь люди. Не демоны, не призраки, не монстры. Люди.   
И со временем, страх все же отпустил. Она смогла вернуться к учебе, к общению с другими, даже смогла посетить очередную вечеринку. Казалось, ее жизнь возвращалась в прежнее русло. Вот только...  
— Как тебя зовут?  
И тишина.  
Она не называла имя, не вспоминала его. И когда другие представляли ее, эти два слова ничего для нее не значили.  
Летом она начала улыбаться, шутить. Родители как-то оставили ее одну, так как она спала гораздо спокойней, лишь изредка просыпаясь в холодном поту.

Все, казалось, наладилось. И тут она впервые увидела их.  
Они молча стояли где-то в стороне и просто смотрели на нее. Она сама подошла, задала вопросы, но ответов не последовало. Они были как до той ночи, до той пьянки: без ран и увечий.   
С каждым днем они появлялись все чаще и чаще. Она старалась не обращать на них никакого внимания, но с каждым новым разом внутри что-то разъедалось, проваливалось в огромную дыру.   
Они приходили к ней в дом, в университет, в магазины. Они молчали и просто смотрели. Не люди и могли появиться везде, где им хотелось. Она начала бояться их, не понимая, что им от нее нужно. Лишь однажды одна из них спросила:  
— Почему?  
И исчезла.

Почему ты выжила, а мы нет? Ты слаба и духом, и телом. Почему удача была на твоей стороне? Почему ты смогла жить дальше, когда мы умерли такой страшной смертью? Почему?  
Почему?  
Ты первая предложила зайти туда! Ты!

Они тянули к ней руки, хватали, оставляя синяки. Она перестала спать... Она не боялась тех людей, она пережила тот ужас... Она начала бояться их. Она не знала, чего они хотят, не знала, как избавиться от них. И она никому про них не рассказывала.   
Родители, психолог и остальные начали замечать изменения. Беспокоились и понимали, что скоро Хэллоуин.  
Чертов Хэллоуин!  
Списывали все на это. Думали, что она боится повторения.  
Ошибались. Все они.  
Она перестала спать, постоянно вздрагивала, видела в каждом человеке лица мертвых. Они молчали, просто тянули к ней руки и улыбались гниющими губами.   
День всех Святых. День мертвых. День, когда мир смертных и потусторонний соприкасаются друг с другом. Праздник конфет и ужаса.  
Круг замкнулся.  
Дом был пуст: родители не хотели оставлять ее одну, но она убедила их, что все с ней будет хорошо. Они даже не догадывались о ее проблеме.  
Как тебя зовут? Тишина.  
У мертвых нет имен. Мертвые тянутся к мертвым. Мертвые видят мертвых.   
Не телом — душой.  
Она умерла вместе со всеми. Но как-то смогла остаться в подлунном мире. Но они ждут. Не успокоятся, пока она не присоединится к ним.  
Дышать было тяжело. Неведомая сила сжимала грудную клетку. Руки посинели от холода. Глаза были красные от слез.   
У мертвых нет имен.   
Они тянули к ней руки. Уже не молчали: звали, стонали. Она видела их в каждой комнате, на каждой отражающей поверхности. Они гнили, кровоточили, оставляя после себя следы и зловоние.  
Она забилась в угол комнаты и обхватила голову руками. Лишь бы не видеть и не слышать. Ее била дрожь. Сердце бешено колотилось.   
Они звали.  
Невыносимо. Так больно. И что-то в груди терзало, затягивало, выло.  
Стон вырвался наружу. Она опустила голову на пол, обхватив ее руками, и заскулила, не в состоянии терпеть.  
Они тянули к ней руки. Звали.  
У мертвых нет имен. И она умерла вместе с ними тогда, в заброшенной больнице, от рук пьяных психопатов. Вот только что-то позволило ей остаться.  
Ошибка. Страшная. А их принято исправлять...  
Да будет так.  
Комната наполнялась холодным воздухом. Ветер заиграл занавесками, зашуршал оставленными на столе тетрадями. Где-то издали слышалась музыка и визги беснующейся толпы, нашедшей повод повеселиться, расслабиться.  
Высоко.


End file.
